Musical Interlude
by LouiseX
Summary: Wheeler and Linka fluff – brief one shot


**Musical Interlude**

 **Summary** : Wheeler and Linka fluff – brief one shot

 **A/N** : My mind went on a little trip this week – which is not at all unusual – and this is the result. It's not my usual sort of thing but I hope you'll like it anyway.

* * *

"Durak!" Linka yelled, jumping out of the geo-cruiser as soon as they landed on Hope Island, and storming off towards her cabin.

Wheeler stood in the open doorway and called after her, "Control Freak!" He slammed his hand against the craft's frame and swore to himself. They'd been arguing all the way back from the mainland and though he had a good idea of what he'd done wrong this time, he didn't feel her reaction was entirely deserved.

"What was that about?" Gi asked, arriving from the beach to help the American with the shopping he had started to unload.

"We went to this coffee shop to get drink before we came home and the waitress started flirting with me," he shrugged. "Though Linka swears that's _not_ why suddenly everything I did was wrong."

Gi grinned and waited for him to close the door of the 'cruiser before they walked towards the kitchen together carrying the re-usable shopping bags. "You flirted back I take it?"

He shrugged again, "Kinda… but I was only being friendly, it wasn't like I was interested, I didn't even start it! I don't know what she expects from me, anyone would think she was my girlfriend, but she goes out of her way to say she's not."

"And she's not going to be if you keep paying attention to other women while you're out with her." The Asian rolled her eyes. " _I_ know you don't mean anything by it, but Linka doesn't see things that way. If you're serious about her, you're going to have to start acting like it."

Not wanting to discuss his feeling with Linka's best friend, the fire planeteer only grunted. He put the shopping on the kitchen table, "Can you get one of the others to help put this away, I wanna get out on the ocean before the day's a total loss."

Gi sighed and nodded but he'd gone without waiting for an answer anyway.

* * *

In her cabin, Linka was torn between the desire to throw things or cry, but eventually she settled on playing her keyboard, pouring her emotions into the notes.

After a while she realised that what she was playing had a consistent tune and she began putting words to it, noting them down and finally adding a title. It wasn't until she read it through that the tears came…

.

 **Beneath the Surface**

The light in his eyes,

Looks into my soul,

It pierces my heart,

And won't let me go.

It isn't true love,

I know that for sure,

For if it was love,

He'd have to share something more.

...

His time and his smiles,

Are given for free,

And loyalty and trust,

Come so easily.

Equally bestowed,

On family and friends,

Or a new pretty face,

Open warmth and care he lends.

...

What I want to know is what's underneath,

That layer of humour and general affection.

Of pain and old wounds I've had but a glimpse,

Enough though to prove that his feelings run deeper.

...

Am I more to him,

Than a casual flirt?

Sometimes he makes me,

Feel that it is so.

An intimate glance,

Shared moment in time,

Jealous impulse or,

Sudden defence - tender and kind.

...

Do I know him at'll,

The man he's become.

I know him so well,

My fears make me run.

Could it be true love?

I don't know for sure,

But if it is love,

We could share something more.

...

What I want to know is what's underneath,

That layer of humour and general affection.

Of pain and old wounds I've had but a glimpse,

Enough though to prove that his feelings run deeper.

...

He is my true love,

I know that for sure.

* * *

Windsurfing didn't help the restless feeling arguing with Linka always left him with and by the time he made it back to his cabin Wheeler was in an even worse mood.

After a quick shower he flopped down on the bed and then leant over to rummage through the drawer of his bedside cabinet. He retrieved a note pad and flipped through until he found the scribbled guitar chords of a song he'd been working on for the last few years. It had some words pencilled in as well but it wasn't finished.

Getting up to retrieve his instrument, Wheeler began working on it again and though having an outlet for some of his feelings calmed him somewhat it didn't really bring any comfort. When it was finally done and he played it through once more, singing the words softly so that they wouldn't carry beyond his room.

.

I'll never be good enough for,

Someone with your kind of brains, Babe,

And sometimes you make me feel it,

Like you think I don't feel pain.

...

But when it matters most you're there,

Ready to comfort and defend,

And when you let me make you laugh,

There's no doubt that we are friends.

...

Could I be the one to make you happy?

No one will ever love you more.

And I think you know that, cos

You keep coming back for more.

...

You think I don't see you watching,

But your eyes always drift to me.

The air between us full of sparks,

Whenever our gazes meet.

...

You run to me when things go wrong,

And that's just how it should be, Babe.

But need me when you're not sad too

Because what I need's your love.

...

Could I be the one to make you happy?

No one will ever love you more.

And I think you know that, cos

You keep coming back for more.

...

I think you know that, because

You keep coming back for more.

* * *

Later in the common room after the others had gone to bed, Wheeler sat staring though the television his mind not really on the film that was playing but unwilling to call it a night.

They'd ignored each other all evening making things as uncomfortable for their friends as it was for them, and that vague empty feeling they'd both been left with after the anger cooled just wouldn't go away.

Linka stood on the threshold in her night things, having been unable to sleep. She stepped hesitantly into the room and though she made no noise, Wheeler must have sensed her presence because he looked around… and smiled. With renewed courage the Russian sat on the sofa next to the fire planeteer, closer than she would have done if they hadn't been alone but still not making contact.

Neither said a word but after a while Linka lay her head on her friend's shoulder and a short time after that he reached for her hand, holding it gently through the rest of the film.

Warmth filled the emptiness and by the time they said goodnight their fight was forgotten, as was their brief musical interlude.


End file.
